The Game Challenge! The Next Extra
by neveria yan
Summary: Just another afternoon like any other, enjoying a simple game on their beloved X-box. Now, how then would that lead to a game of sex? Just another excuse to get into each other's pants because we know they just can't get enough of each other!


**The Game Challenge! ~ The Next Extra**

(Just another afternoon like any other, enjoying a simple game on their beloved X-box. Now, how then would that lead to a game of sex? Just another excuse to get into each other's pants because we know they just can't get enough of each other!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sometimes, Noah doesn't have a clue how sexy he was – at least he appeared so, prancing around the room fresh out of bath, with the fresh scent of soap sticking to his skin, and thin singlet and shorts draping loosely over his athletic frame, endlessly teasing Rex's gaze.

So unaware and unguarded he was, that he dared to sit on the floor against the couch, in between Rex's legs as they settled for a game, exposing the view of a tantalizing nipple to the gaze of the 'beast' behind him. Normally, just five minutes of such seduction would have driven Rex's hand down that flimsy singlet to capture that naughty, pink nub.

Nowadays however, the 'beast' was able to hold back for longer, savouring every sweet view for as long as his aching cock could. Given the calm after the storm, the days seemed to pass more peacefully, with lesser incidents requiring Rex's activation. In light of the *Arch – now also dubbed as the 'eighth wonder of the world', it seemed like most bad guys world over – or EVOs – preferred giving up their terrifying abilities to return to normal.

Most of Providence's job nowadays, was really just to escort folks back and forth between the small landing runway (hastily built to facilitate flights specifically designated for the *global de-nanitization exercise) to the Arch. And well, such tasks generally weren't assigned to Rex, leaving him with a lot more free time than he used to. Somehow, Noah too, had a lot more breaks in his schedule, which gave the two of them plenty of time to cosy together.

Rex had a sneaky suspicion Six might have something to do with it – it felt like some kind of tacit reward for his monolithic contribution, which was odd since it seemed so out of Six's character to do so. Then again, since becoming a father to a baby, he has seen Six 'baby-speak', which was like the 'Ninth wonder of the world' after the Arch.

In any case, Rex was grateful for the consideration of being afforded a sort of 'honeymoon period' that he could properly enjoy.

They passed their free time doing their usual – gaming being one of them. Now for instance, Noah was going at one of Rex's favourite classics, a platform game similar to Super Marios. Rex would normally be jostling elbows completing a two-player side-by-side challenge with Noah. This however, he contented with hunching over Noah's shoulders, caressing his shoulders and biceps, enjoying their close contact.

It felt good to have his best friend-turned-boyfriend on the floor between his legs, leaning against his chest like he was the backrest. Rex in turn gently rested his chin atop Noah's fluffy blonde hair, getting drunk on the wonderful lavender wafting from his golden strands to his nose, and the sight of the erotic flesh dancing in and out of view under the thin white cotton tee.

Because Providence's combat uniform provided full coverage and Noah hadn't gone to the beach in ages, the skin at places that hardly saw the sun, had lightened to his natural shade of ivory. The slight gradient of his skin tone lightening down his neck was always a turn on for Rex – akin to how one might find it sexy seeing a little thong, or the waistband of boxers peeking from the pants. It looked so suggestive, promising a salacious bounty underneath Noah's clothes.

Drawn to the titillating promises, Rex hummed to himself contentedly, musing to himself how Noah hadn't realized he was exposing himself to Rex's preying eyes for the last hour or so.

Because Noah really gets into the game, he doesn't stay still – he rocks slightly back and forth, and sideways, body jerking along with his arms like a con-joined limb to the controller. That opened the perfect view of his snow white collar bone protruding elegantly, running smoothly into a gentle dip over his chest, and the alluring sight of his nipples peeking out from the loose round neckline of his singlet.

Rex kept drumming his fingers along Noah's arms, so entertained with such a delectable visage that he had no qualms letting Noah hog the controller.

That is, until Noah started beating his high score for several stages consecutively. Rex hadn't actually noticed – why would he when his eyes were on his lover instead of the screen? But Noah – still also being the insufferable buddy who never ceased to find a chance to compete, started making a big hoo-ha out of it and goading Rex into a challenge.

Rex, being Rex, didn't fail to respond to the contest. After all, before they became lovers, they were always competitors to each other – tying with the 'best friends' bit. It had always been that way since their mid-teens. And though they have come a long way and included a lot more 'hobbies' they did together now as a pair, there were some things that didn't change.

"Impossible!" Rex cried in mock outrage. "You cheated! "

"Hey," Noah warned in an offended tone over his accusation, "You were watching – which eye saw me cheat?"

_None really_ – Rex hadn't exactly been paying attention to the avatar on the screen, and he didn't feel like confessing that he had been distracted with his nipples for the last hour.

"W-well," Rex stuttered a bit trying to come up with a retort, "I've gone through that over a dozen times and I've never scored full points! You on the other hand, barely even touched this game! How could you have aced it so easily?"

Noah threw Rex a quick, sideways. "That's because you ain't got skill, bro."

Rex made a face. Enticing views of skin and nipple aside, he wasn't going to let that shade go down without a fight. Boyfriend or not, Rex decided he was going to crush Noah.

"So, you think you good, don't cha?" Rex challenged.

Noah's infuriating smirk only grew wider and he pointed at their recently furnished, big-ass flat screen with his chin. "The truth speaks for itself."

Rex grunted. "I think I need to rewrite that."

Noah snorted. "Sure, right after I finish the next round."

The confident, cocky blonde continued thumbing the controls like he was boss. Rex was half a mind to snatch the controls from him, but then a thought suddenly came to him, and he changed his mind.

He kept his evil thoughts to himself, watching Noah's avatar like a hawk, biding his time. Then a hand swooped down to catch one of Noah's nipple.

The effect was immediate. Noah hissed, and fumbled at the controls, causing his character to fall into the ditch, losing health points.

Noah paused the game and grabbed Rex's naughty arm, then half-twisted to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rex gave an innocent stare.

"Oh don't mind me," Rex smiled sweetly, continuing to strum Noah's nipple, "Just keep at your game while I display my skill."

"What skill? This has nothing to do with the game."

Rex smirked. "Well, I was talking about sexy skills."

Noah scowled and tried yanking his hand, attempting to free his nipple. Rex deviously refused to let go, and only pinched harder, making Noah's breath hitch.

"Rex!" Noah hissed, "I'm in the middle of the game!"

Rex ignored his verbal protest, reading his trembling body and rapidly increasing breaths as positive signs of encouragement. His other hand climbed up from the hem of Noah's tee, catching his other nipple and twisting it.

"Aahh!-" Noah let out a moan then bit back abruptly. "Damn it, Rex! Quit it!"

"But you like this," Rex taunted, tweaking both nipples simultaneously, "You always turn into a puddle every time I play with your nipples."

Cerulean eyes flashed indignantly beneath fair, furrowed brows.

"You're trying to distract me."

Rex chuckled and did not deny it.

A different button has already been pushed, one that Rex had long dragged out in waiting since his boyfriend finished his shower, and thought it was a good idea to test the resilience of his engine-down-south by sitting in between his crotch.

And especially after seeing Noah's adorable fluster, there was no way to reverse his engine now.

"Even so, bet it's not difficult for you to recuperate from the loss. _You're the pro_ at this, aren't you?"

"I am," Noah insisted, "I'm the master of this game. And you are doing everything you can to distract me because you are a sore loser."

Rex did not bristle at the affront, since he knew Noah was currently being stubborn and determined to continue the game. At times like this, he needed some pushing from Rex, and nothing excited the nanite generator more than egging him on.

"Yea, you got me," Rex admitted without shame, keeping his tone cool in a debonair fashion, laced with a rascal's undertone. "But you know I'm able to distract you, only because _I'm the master of you_."

Noah sucked in a sharp breath that told Rex he'd hit him with the bait got him hook, line and sinker.

"Says the one who has the lousier resistance between the two of us," Noah snared in a scarily dark tone, heavy on the bass that's typical whenever he was seriously pissed with Rex.

And then he tilted his head backwards and gave Rex a smouldering gaze of contest for a second before he turned back to face the screen.

Rex felt a manic grin rise from within his chest and spread above Noah's golden head.

The challenge was on – said without needing words to be defined. Noah had said everything in that heated gaze: _Come and prove it to me, we'll see who's the master. _

Rex felt his loins twitch sharply, roused to the excitement.

He began the challenge by whispering hotly into Noah's ear.

"_Today… I will use these fingers to make you go crazy first."_

He felt Noah's jaw move to form a smirk. "Oh? Confident, aren't you? And if that doesn't happen, are you prepared for some serious penalty?"

"Speak for yourself."

Rex drew a long lick from Noah's ear down the sides of his pale neck, then proceeded with nibbling and sucking along his collarbone. Rex moved slowly, so agonizingly slower than the pace he usually moved at, that the veins at the side of his temples were throbbing from the build-up of heat. Still, Rex didn't rush it, didn't let impatience get to him. Because it was mostly kinda true that between the two of them, it was Noah who had longer endurance. So if Rex wanted to make Noah finish first, he had to be careful not to become too excited himself.

He focused on Noah's nipples next, since that was one of his most erogenous zones. He often turned his boyfriend into putty just fucking his lusty nubs with his tongue, so he was confident he could make Noah give up if he worked on them longer.

He had to get onto the floor and scoot round in front of Noah in order to suck them comfortably. However, since the blonde was still dead set on playing the X-box, Rex kept his head low in order not to obstruct Noah's view.

To Noah's credit, though his breaths became short and rapid, and a hard bulge quickly formed at his crotch – a clear indication that he was excited – Noah still managed the controls pretty well, getting his avatar safely across platforms, over ditches and avoiding traps.

"Hmm... resisting, aren't ya?" Rex commented around one of Noah's already stiff, swelling nipples.

Noah seemed determined to ignore him, which in turn, motivated Rex to do more.

He moved his attention down to Noah's south, sliding down low on the floor, positioning himself so he was lying in between Noah's thigh. He instantly felt one of Noah's large veins twitch, and smirked to himself, knowing that Noah knew what was coming, and was getting excited in spite of acting otherwise.

Rex tugged at the elastic waistband of Noah's shorts, freeing his cock which jutted up instantly.

Rex chuckled.

"So _lively_. You got hard just having your nipples played?"

He saw Noah bite his lips in a bid to keep himself from replying. The blonde kept the rest of his face straight, eyes trained on the screen with intense focus.

Seeing that, Rex had to admit Noah was doing an awful good job of pretending he wasn't there. Still, he wasn't too worried, since his rock hard cock revealed the truth of how stirred up he really was. Judging by how hard Noah was, Rex knew he would definitely need to blow his load soon enough.

Rex just needed to work on all the sweet spots he knew. Like Noah's inner thigh. He attacked his white firm flesh, holding a mouthful and gnawing gently between his teeth. He drew hot licks with his tongue in between teasing bites, rousing Noah further. And he knew it was titillating for his boyfriend by the response he got – that vein in Noah's thigh was throbbing hard, muscles quivering beneath his lips.

And as the seconds, minutes worn on, Noah's breathing became more and more erratic. Shit, Rex himself, was panting like a dog in heat.

He kept chanting to himself inwardly, telling himself to calm down and not get overly excited. It ended up being as equal a challenge for him as it appeared to be for Noah. Because god damn, Rex really wanted so bad, to rub his cock between Noah's sweet, creamy thighs. However if he did that, he wouldn't be able to last as long.

So he contented himself with just his mouth, attacking his way inwards, smirking as he felt Noah's thigh tighten more and more, as he inched closer and closer to his groin. Rex didn't stop till his best friend's rock hard cock rubbed against his cheek.

Rex nuzzled his crotch, enjoying the delectable scent that was Noah. Because he just bathed, his groin felt warm and moist, humid area filling up Rex's nose like a mid-temperature sauna, making him both heady and crazed. The intoxication was real.

He loved it. And he knew Noah loved it.

"Hey baby –" Rex blew along Noah's slightly curved shaft, "You're shaking here."

He teased him by slowly drawing his index finger from the base to the tip, then pressed down right at the slit atop crown of his cock.

Noah gasped and jerked like he was electrified. In that moment, Rex knew that Noah had messed up his controls, because the sounds coming from the game told him so. Confident, Rex repeated the motion a couple of times until it started becoming slippery at the tip.

"Awww man, look at all this pre-cum, Noah – you're leaking."

Rex licked his lips hungrily as he pinched Noah's slit and spread it, fascinated by how the tiny gap was spitting out beads of thick, milk white fluid. Fuck, it was all he could do to not just swallow his cock. He felt the beast in him getting grumpy, agitation climbing, going mad from having to hold back. To took every ounce of willpower to stick to the game plan in order to win.

He needed to make Noah cum before he could.

"Ngh!" A gasp finally escaped Noah, drawing a smirk from Rex.

"Just take a look at yourself, fucking leaking so much milk. You're really feeling it, aren't you?"

Still stubborn, Noah kept his mouth shut, fingers thumbing the controls furiously. His body on the other hand, didn't seem like it was able to hold on for much longer. Rex could see his obliques were flexed tight, trembling from the burgeoning pressure building at his manhood.

"C'mon Noah, tell me the truth, tell me what you want to have done to you," Rex encouraged, cupping Noah's equally hard sacs and squeezing them, making his hips jerk upwards off the ground.

Noah threw his head back swallowing silent gulps of air at the same time that the avatar in the game protested fiercely for the second time.

Rex smirked again.

"Losing focus, aren't you?"

Noah snapped back front, blue eyes fierce and refusing to stand down, teeth biting down so hard on his lips to hold back groans, that he drew blood.

Seeing that, Rex stretched a thumb over, wiping away the blood and lightly massaging Noah's lip in an effort to ease him.

"Hey, don't get feisty and hurt yourself. I'm just trying to show you a good time."

Noah relaxed his jaw, teeth letting his lower lip off, but he still pursed his lips in an annoyed fashion.

He chuckled at how adorably stubborn Noah was. It was a strange turn-on seeing Noah trying so desperately to deny himself the pleasure he so obviously enjoyed.

And it was a turn-on that Rex could also no longer deny himself. He returned his attention to Noah's nether region, ravenous for the taste of Noah's cock. Not delaying it a second further, Rex grabbed the sides of Noah's shorts, pulling it down to expose the rest of Noah's hips and butt.

Then he greedily lapped at the cum that spilled and trickled down Noah's blushing shaft. He swirled his tongue over the bowed head, paying special attention to the slit, rubbing it with his flexible organ a few times before drawing back down to lick the grooves between his cock and testicles. White cream had gathered at triangulated valley nestled between the base of Noah's cock and his balls – the sight so enticing, Rex's cock throbbed madly within his boxers.

He himself had wet his underwear midway through his sordid seduction. And his head pounded, veins about to pop from the explosively erotic visage. Damn! He was going crazy trying to hold back from stuffing his cock into his lover's ass. He really just wanted to fuck him until they both become senseless.

However, still hung up on their challenge, Rex admirably didn't cave in.

And so, he continued with the only other thing he could. He grabbed Noah's sides and lifted his hips a few inches off the ground so he could have better access to the milk pooled within his groin.

"What the – Rex! –" Noah started protesting, taken back by the sudden motion. Then his protest cut short and turned into mews of pleasure as Rex sucked that small pool of cum in between kisses.

It was in reality, a sticky, slobbering mess, but it was precisely because it was so sordid and wayward, that it rocketed Rex's being.

_More, more!_ The blood roared inside Rex's ears. This _wasn't_ enough.

Rex shimmed his hands downwards to cup Noah's ass for better support, pushing his hips higher, thus making Noah's body curve inwards like a hammock.

"Fuck Rex!" Noah snapped. "This is position is – stop, put me down!"

Rex looked past Noah's engorged pillar and cast him a haughty glance, admiring the flushed and embarrassed look across his face. Noah had his gaze full on Rex now, so he pointedly made a show of smacking his cum-rimmed lips.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? I have seen every inch of you. " Then, noticing that the controller was slack in Noah's hand, Rex crooked a haughty brow.

"Oh, I see you've paused the game. Giving up, aren't you?"

Noah had a angonized face of wanting to win the contest n wanting to just fuck it.

"How the fuck am I supposed to continue the game like this?" Noah shot back with a pissed look, and gestured to the entirety of his body.

Following the gestures of his hand, Rex realized that his current position was awkward made it difficult for him to continue gaming.

Even so, Rex wasn't about to let him off easy with that as an excuse.

"Of course you can – I'm not blocking your entire view, and plus, your hands are free

Noah's Adams apple made a huge, slow roll as he swallowed hard. He gave Rex a begrudging glare whilst shaky arms went to rest on top of his abs, controller in hand.

"I applaud your determination," Rex taunted, then he went back down to business.

He took a whole testicle into his mouth, sucking it, teasing it with tongue and teeth. It made Noah's glutes contract sharply, and made his abdominal muscles flex in rapid rhythm alongside his erratic panting.

Noah became half defeated against the pleasure. He no longer kept his eyes trained on the screen at every second. His brows kept twitching, eyelids kept fluttering close every several seconds – clear signs that he was going to unravel soon.

"Ngn-hah, hahh.. ahhh! – " More moans escaped Noah who was losing his control.

Rex switched sides, paying attention to Noah's other testicle.

"Fuck! Rex!" Noah finally shouted, acknowledging with just two words, that Rex was his undoing.

"Scream for me, Noah. Don't keep it in," Rex urged, murmuring against his twin sacs, licking and sucking them in turn, causing them to swell under his ministrations.

"Fuck you, fuck you, Rex!" Noah cursed aloud, and at long last, abandoned the game console.

He flew up, shoving Rex violently, flipping their positions in a second. The move was so sudden that Rex found himself lying on his back before he knew what was happening.

In a few blinks, Rex recovered his bearings.

"Ahh-hah! So you finally concede defeat, don't cha?" he proclaimed proudly.

"No, we never made any rule that I had to keep at the game," Noah pointed out in a low growl, "I only did it, to let you have an easier time."

Before Rex could protest, Noah shut him up with a feral glint in his eyes, so nefarious, that it sent shivers running down his body.

"It's now _your_ fucking turn to try to resist me."

That very line prompted all sorts of lewd anticipations to run amok inside Rex's head. And so lured by the prospects, Rex forgot to protest.

"You have wetted your pants, Rex," Noah commented as he yanked down his shorts and boxers, pulling them to his knees. "So fucking shameless – leaking when you were having your way with me."

Noah gripped his cock, eliciting a cry from Rex that was between a startled gasps and a groan of pleasure.

"You thought you'll make me cave in first, didn't ya?" Noah twisted his palms whilst keeping a vice-like grip that bordered between pleasure and pain.

Rex yelped and jerked from the onslaught, pulse racing from the excitement of a forceful Noah.

"I'll show you, who's the one giving you all this pleasure."

Then Noah released Rex's cock and squatted over his crotch, legs spread-eagle, positioning his ass over his throbbing shaft.

Rex moaned, excitement escaping his lips in shameful pleads. "Fuck yea, get your ass down here. Let me inside."

They locked eyes, exchanging a sordid gaze promising pleasure, and a challenge that they would outdo each other on the sex.

Then Noah plummeted downwards, taking Rex's dick in one sleek, hot move.

Both guys moaned from the glorious friction, and froze for a few seconds to adjust to their merger. The first to be impatient, Rex wriggled his hips as a sign for Noah to continue.

Noah obliged, lifting his ass off Rex but did so slowly, inch by agonizing inch. And then when Noah reached the very tip of his cock, he squeezed his inner muscles, pressuring Rex's already over-sensitive head.

"Fuck!" Rex cursed aloud and grabbed Noah's hips on reflex, fingers digging his sides.

"You like that babe?" Noah asked with a wayward tone.

"Again," Rex simply ordered in answer.

Noah again, obliged, repeating the motions in controlled rhythm and pressure. The leisurely pace nearly killed Rex, yet at the same time, the skilful pressure Noah applied made up for it, altogether creating a burgeoning pressure from the base of his loins.

And it was such a turn on have Noah ride him at such a slow speed – he could clearly appreciate the view of Noah's sexy mounds swallowing his cock in full. He showed Noah his approval by showering his cock with attention too – he fisted his shaft and rubbed the tip in the way Noah liked it.

A purr reverberated across Noah's chest, husky and sexy, showing how he liked the reception. Then he gave a sexy, wicked smile, and began moving his hips in circles whilst Rex's cock was still sheathed inside him.

The result was a slow tango and seared Rex's manhood.

Indiscernible shouts escaped Rex. Even so, Noah read his pleadings well, because he increased the force and the pace of his gyration, working Rex as if his cock was a joystick.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before the pressure till maximum point – Rex came in violent spasms, every vein in his body shuddering and jerking from the force of his climax. His load shot upwards into Noah's asshole, then messily everywhere along his groin because a lot came out.

Noah gave a triumphant look since Rex was the one who finished first.

"Now, tell me again," Noah started in a sultry voice, combing Rex's messy fringe across his forehead after Rex emptied out his gun and finished riding out his climax, "Who's the master of who."

Rex refused to admit defeat, even if he finished first.

He flipped their positions so that he was now above Noah, then traced his jaw to his lips.

"I think that conclusion is a little hasty. We never really said what was the rules for winning."

Noah scoffed softly. "Sore loser. You caved in first – just admit you lose."

Rex pinched Noah's lower lip. "Well true, I finish faster, but you know, I'm also the one who recovers quicker."

Noah's eyes widened just a bit, showing that he caught on to where Rex was going. Then he frowned and tried to push Rex off him.

"There's no round two."

Rex wouldn't budge. He grabbed both Noah's wrist and slammed them against the floor on either sides of his head.

"You are saying that only because you know you can't win against my stamina."

Cerulean orbs flashed in irritation. "We didn't agree it would be a contest of stamina."

Rex smirked. "No, we didn't, but neither did we agree it wouldn't."

"Rex!" Noah was starting to panic, wriggling and struggling fruitlessly. Because they both knew Rex was a horn dog who could do consecutive rounds all day without a problem. Noah on the other hand, would K.O after a few rounds, and needed a short rest period between each round, just like any other normal person.

"Now, shall we test who's the master of stamina?" Rex teased in between nipping Noah's lips.

"You ass! You just want to rules to be in your favour so you would win!" Noah barked. But despite being pissed and looking like he wanted to bite off Rex's face, he still thrust his hips against Rex as an unspoken permission that he could continue.

Rex chuckled. It actually didn't really matter anymore who won. In fact, he didn't know why a competition on the X-box could lead all the way to a contest of sex. In his heady chase of love and pleasure, he forgot about his initial game plan midway.

Quite frankly, at the end of it, he really just wanted a lame excuse to continue fucking Noah.

And from the way Noah reacted, arms winding round his shoulders so tightly the moment his released his wrists, it was evident his babe wanted him to continue too.

And so, Rex obliged.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remarks/ footnotes_ (WARNINGS: SPOILERS AHEAD):_

*arch *global de-nanitization:

Both are elements introduced in the first sega of my story, **'The Next'**. In summary, the arch was created as a result of the battle between Rex with his Omega-1, VS a terrible EVO trio. Guided by Rex's strong heart, the strength of his will and his prudent thinking, the cataclysmic energy of fusion between these entities resulted in a powerful, giant machine that safely and effectively deactivated and extracted all nanites from all entities that pass through it.

Since then, Providence has taken to task themselves with the logistics and scheduling of getting people world over, to pass under the Arch for de-nanitization.

If you are interested to read more on the above, or interested to know how the best friends became lovers, do read full story of **'The Next'.**

I will be so happy if Noex lovers enjoyed my stories! Leave me a comment as I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
